


Champagne Laughter.

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: If only Harry didn't keep laughing at all of Draco's terrible jokes Ron wouldn't have had to third wheel for eternity.





	Champagne Laughter.

Ron was confused. Harry was behaving very strangely. The other day Ron could have sworn Harry almost laughed at one of Malfoy's pitiful attempts at a joke. And Harry kept talking about him. Like all the time. So Ron did what he always did when something didn't make sense. He asked Hermione. She had noticed of course. "Clearly Harry has had a change of heart towards Malfoy. Me and Pansy have been discussing it and we think they like each other" Hermione stated to a horrified looking Ron. "What, you and pansy are and Harry likes and Malfoy and Bloody Hell I give up". Hermione fondly rolled her eyes. "Clearly Ronald the best plan is to try and set them up, else Harry is going to have a full on meltdown in the corridor next time Draco says something remotely funny" Ron still seemed a little confused. Not that that is much of a surprise. "But Harry isn't gay also if he was there is no way he would like Malfoy" Hermione shrugged and said "well he is and he does so lets get this plan into action" Ron looked up in surprise. "Plan what plan?" It has 5 stages, 

Stage 1.) Get a confession out of both of them to make sure we are on the right track

Pansy waltzed down to the slytherin common room, a plan in mind. She was simply going to annoy the answer out of Draco. She flopped down on the couch right next to Draco and set her plan into action "God I hate Potter so much, his hair is ugly, his glasses suck, he has no sense of fashion, he is such a self entitled prat, doesn't care about anything other than his fame an-" "HE DOES NOT" Draco blushed violently and tried to depart hastily from the room but Pansy grabbed him and spun him round to face her. "You like him" she stated. Draco simply nodded, steadfastly staring at the ground. "Why?" Pansy asked "I don't really know pans" Draco sighed "He is just so perfect, everything about him is amazing, his hair, his dorky glasses, but most of all his laugh. Everytime he laughs it just bubbles from him like champagne, you can't help but laugh too, its infectious and joyous and wonderful and Draco trailed off as he noticed the look Pansy was giving him "He's right behind me isn't he" Pansy nodded them smiled at Hermione who was standing next to a very embarrassed Harry Potter, "I guess we didn't need that plan after all"


End file.
